Blood transfusion is used to exchange the infected blood with fresh blood of Neo-nates who are suffering from jaundice, have some other blood related diseases and for babies whose mothers have 0 (Rh negative) blood group. The blood transfusion requires continuous repetitive cycles of suction of about 5 to 20 ml of infected blood along with simultaneous infusion of same quantity of fresh blood. The blood transfusions are done through the disposable valve and syringes arrangement. The instrument based on this process i.e. Blood Transfusion controller will have several advantages like accuracy and precision in blood transfusion at predetermined rate and initiation of various alarms so as to attract the attention of operator in case of malfunctioning.